


Nightmare, not a Dream.

by sami231



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I view Carmen and Player as siblings, Ill awe at them interacting, Self-Doubt, This is either planatonic or romantic, but occasionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sami231/pseuds/sami231
Summary: The first time Carmen had the dream about failing the exam, she couldn't handle it. It was an experience not was familiar to her and hit her like a rock in the face. She needed some help and turned to the only person she knows from the outside world...





	Nightmare, not a Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Carmen escapes V.I.L.E. but before she finds out V.I.L.E. are evildoers and before she finds Ivy and Zack.  
> I literally did this because I couldn't go to sleep so there will be spelling mistakes and words that I didn't search up to see if I were using it correctly. Enjoy!

Black Sheep was down to four pockets in less than twenty seconds. Shadowsan was keeping the left side of his jacket away from her even though she already picked that side. She guessed he thought she didn't pick that side yet.

It felt like she had done this before. Like a wave of déjà vu hit her slowly and unknowingly. But that's nothing to think about now. Black Sheep focused on the time. She might actually make it faster than Tigress. She lounged forward and quickly moved sideways before she hit Shadowsan. His jacket flared upwards which gave the opportunity for Black Sheep to check the three pockets there. Nothing. It looked like Tigress would've made it faster than Black Sheep but that doesn't matter. Passing the exam was her top priority. 

At this point, all of the pockets were picked. Black Sheep was confused and let out a small huff.  _I hit every pocket!_ She thought. She had a little less than a minute at this point so she decided to recheck the coat. Tigress mumbled something invisibly. 

Time was running out and the dollar was nowhere to be found. The déjà vu feeling was growing and telling her to do something. Seconds were faster than intended. Beads of sweat (not from attacking, but from panic) were forming as Shadowsan effortlessly pulled away from her grasp. Black Sheep decided on one last attack before-

_beep. beep. beep._

It felt like Black Sheep was being pulled downwards into quicksand. Shadowsan looked downwards at the sinking Black Sheep before the world turned black.

~☆~

Carmen Sandiego opened her eyes. She listened to the last bit of Players instructions and good luck prayers. Even though that bit was of little use, she knew exactly what to do.  _Strange,_ She thought.  _This is my first mission and i know exactly what to do? It feels all too..._

_Familiar_

Carmen went through the open window without any uses of her tools and passed through security which wasn't even secured. It felt like a trap. Carmen took no risk and decided to slowly tiptoe into the main room in which she knew all too well but couldn't put a finger on it.

All of a sudden, Carmen was under a bright street light at dark, something she was told to avoid at all cost back at V.I.L.E. She was about to move before she saw a shadow from the corner of her eye and froze.

For some reason, she was going against all the rules in having a successful caper. It didn't feel like Carmen was doing it on purpose. More like something was making her do it against her will. 

Suddenly, Carmen was forcefully knocked down to the ground. She froze. All of her attacking instincts vanished and all she could do was run. This figure was chasing her and, without thinking, Carmen looked behind her. Something she was told not to do when being taught. Surprisingly, there was no one there. She thought it was safe to stop until she felt another shove behind her. 

Carmen curved at every corner. She was panting like crazy and was slowing down against her will. She ran into an alleyway and accidentally knocked into a garbage bin. Carmen saw the shadows figure come closer. 

~☆~

Carmen woke up but still was in the mindset of the dream. She grabbed her phone and called Player as fast as possible, tears streaming quickly and panting heavily. Player was greeted with an unexpected Carmen on the floor, leaning on a hotel bedside table with tears and panic all over her face. 

"They're chasing me! Quick! Help Player they are after me! I can't run I-"

"Whoa whoa, Red! Calm down! Who's there?! Where are you? Getting your location. How did they get in? Carmen!"

Carmen looked around. The street light adjusted to the bright moonlight outside. Her dream was dissolving away and leaving the reality behind.

"Red? Are you okay?" Player asked from the other side of the line.

"Player! I was- a-and there- there were- and I couldn't even-" Carmen panicked. "Carmen! Take deep breaths and calm down. You're fine," Player comforted Carmen. 

~☆~

Carmen sat up on her bed. She silently changed the call from her phone to her laptop. 

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Player broke the silence. Carmen nodded and took a deep breath. She let out a shaky breath before telling him the whole thing.

~☆~

"I'm sorry for waking you up so late, Player," Carmen reached for yet another tissue. 

"Don't be. I wasn't asleep. I just had dinner anyway and was about to check on things," Player took a sip from his bottle. 

"I failed my pick pocketing test in reality but I couldn't use all the rules I learned in V.I.L.E. in my dream. It felt like a reality all mashed together and even stuck with me when I woke up. Maybe... maybe I wasn't cut out for stealing off thieves... maybe this will happen for real. And I won't be ready for it and I'll fail like in the nightmare and- and" Carmen started hiccuping and tearing up.  _This dream must've really gotten to her if it makes her cry_. Player thought.

"Carmen, no. You single-handily escaped a well secured island you have lots of info on, boated away from a master ninja leader man and returned loads of stolen objects in the last few months. I'm pretty sure you are the best thief in all of the world!" Carmen and Player chuckled. "Don't doubt yourself over all the accomplishments you have made. Look where you are now!" 

"In a hotel in Ireland?" Carmen said sarcastically. 

"Well, I was looking for something else but yeah! You're not at V.I.L.E. island. Not anymore," he exclaimed.

"And not ever," completed Carmen.

~☆~

**Author's Note:**

> I honeslty don't care if you think this is romantic or planatonic. I just needed a way to get my mind off things and I can't draw in the dark so why not? I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
